Not applicable.
The present invention is generally directed to a decoy for luring waterfowl for hunting purposes, specifically to such a decoy that operates in either a feeding or floating position upon command by hunter.
Decoys are commonly employed by hunters to attract game birds such as geese and duck. In order to serve their purpose, it is most desirable if the decoy realistically simulates a goose, duck, or waterfowl to be attracted. In order to make decoys more lifelike, numerous attempts have been made to automate a decoy or provide moving parts to simulate a moving waterfowl.
Originally these decoys floated on the water with no movement. As hunters became more sophisticated they began searching for more realistic behaving decoys.
Thereafter, inventors created several types of decoys to attract waterfowl. U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,128 (McAda) shows a decoy having a battery powered propelling mechanism. This invention allows the decoy to appear swimming but does nothing to emulate feeding. U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,721 (Story) shows a feeder duck decoy having feet that are moved by the force of the waves of the water but it has no motorized capability and limits its position to a vertical feeding position only.
Several types of decoys utilize radio control and motorized decoys. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,927 (Boston) includes the use of a radio receiver, positioned within a waterfowl decoy, to receive signals from a remote radio transmitter. The remote control can be used to operate an underwater propeller and rudder for directing the course of the decoy. But again this decoy limits its movement to swimming only. U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,214 (McCrory, et al.) discloses a battery operated feeder duck decoy. A motor, weights, and coupling are utilized to impart rotational motion to the decoy. This motion causes the water about the decoy to ripple. Although this decoy is motorized, it does not have remote control capability, and its movement is limited to a full time vertical position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,439 (Roos, et al.) discloses a remotely controlled decoy having a rudder that is responsive to electrical controls signals. By controlling the rudder, an operator is able to provide directed locomotion for the buoyant body of the decoy. Once again, a decoy limited to simulating a swimming activity.
Some decoys simulate motion by using air. One such decoy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,491, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Animating a Floating Waterfowl Decoy.xe2x80x9d In one embodiment of that invention air is forced through a plastic tube and the air is released underneath the floating decoy. The bubbles create rings and waves around the decoy and simulate movement. Another such decoy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,944 entitled xe2x80x9cSimulated feeding decoy.xe2x80x9d In one embodiment of this invention it utilizes an air compressor to facilitated the drive mechanism.
While numerous attempts have been made to provide a decoy that simulates a live waterfowl, the need continues to exist for a decoy that simulates normal waterfowl in a lifelike manner. The prior art does not disclose a combination of features evident in the present decoy. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a waterfowl feeding decoy that is affordable, light weight, convenient to set-up, easy to operate and effective solves the aforementioned problems is desired.
This invention relates generally to waterfowl decoys for use by hunters. More specifically, the invention is a model decoy mounted on stand and having the motorized ability to rotate forward and backward from a horizontal floating position to a vertical feeding position by the hunter using a remote control transmitter.
The remote control can be activated at will and maintain either the vertical feeding position or horizontal position as long as desired. The motor and remote control receiver is located in the cavity of the decoy. The receiver and motor are direct current operating on a rechargeable or discardable battery. The transmitter for the remote control is two button or more and is battery operated.
The stand is to be fixed to the earthen bottom of the body of water and positioned to where the decoy, when connected, is horizontal with its underside resting flush to the body of water. The stand has a horizontal stop arm extending off the stand so that when the motor is activated it stops the rotation of the decoy in a vertical or feeding position. In addition, a flexible line is connected to the decoy and the arm. When the decoy is remote activated to assume the horizontal position, the line becomes tight and the decoy then rests in the horizontal or floating position.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the decoy described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a realistic waterfowl decoy that effectively attracts other waterfowl to the vicinity.
(b) to provide a motorized feeding and floating motion that creates water movement and drawing even more attention to a realistic portrayal of waterfowl behavior.
(b) to provide sufficient water movement that it helps keep ice from forming during freezing conditions, which assists to entice waterfowl to approach the desired area.
(c) to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described in a waterfowl decoy that is relatively inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.